Story Of An Android:#17
by Sara M
Summary: #17's POV(Point Of View) on who he is and his feelings on everything that happened to him and his sister.


Story Of An Android:#17  
  
  
*I don't Own Dragonball Z or any of its characters ^_^*  
Who am I? That is a question that repeatedly goes through my head. Day in and day out, I always ask myself this. I only have a number to go by. A damn number. How did my life come to be this way? Let me tell you my story.  
I have no name to go by, as I have no previous memories of it or my past. My  
number is #17. I am an android/cyborg/artificial human etc. Whatever you want to call me. I am no longer an ordinary person. Along with the only family member I have ever known,and she too, is an android. She is my sister, #18. We were developed by former Red Ribbon leader, Dr. Gero.   
Gero. How I loathe that old son of a bitch! He destroyed our past lives. I vowed in my head that we would one day kill the foolish bastard for all the pain he has put me and #18 threw. And that time did come. That I can definitley remember.He had awoken us from  
our capsules to fight some warriors who wanted us destroyed. First, he awoken me. It felt good to be awaken again and out of that little cage. I had noticed a bit of a change in Dr.Gero. He had turned himself into an android. I studied him a bit when I saw the control he had in his hand. That was the device that put us to sleep. I thought to myself how me and #18 can play with him a bit, pretend we will do his bidding. Then, when the moment was right, we would strike. We would end him, right in his own lab. It would be sweet revenge. I smirked inwardly. From there, he released my sister. She knew the plan too, and went along with it.   
I could hear those warriors from outside trying to get in and kill us. I knew who all of them were except for one, as Dr. Gero gave us the information on each of them. The namek Piccolo, humans Tien, Yamcha, and Krillan, and the mighty Sayian Prince Vegeta. They were all there. No matter, they weren't the ones on our hitlist. Then, with a look from #18 that said,"Lets do this", I quickly grabbed the control from his wrinkled hand. "Wh...What are you doing?!" he yelled. I grinned. "You're not putting us to sleep again old man" I said with delight.#18 started breaking some test tubes when she came across another capsule. Inside was this huge man. "What is this?" #18 said while pointing to the massive being inside the box. "Don't touch that!!!! Don't touch #16!!! That is an experimental android. It has some minor malfunctions that I never got to finish fixing on him!!!!" Gero yelled. Another android? Intresting, I thought. Suddenly, there was a big explosion from outside and when the dusk cleared were the warriors that were waiting for us. I paid it no mind and turned back to #16. "Okay #18, why don't we get our friend out of that awful capsule", I said. Gero was pissed and tried to stop my sister from freeing our captive friend. "I am warning you!!!! Don't open th.... AUGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Hahaha! He didn't get to finish because I punched my fist right through his back and out his stomach. His look of pain was absolutely priceless. Then his head came off and rolled toward the awe sturck Z Warriors as they were called. I then dealt my creator the final blow and crushed his head with my foot. I found the human fighter Krillan's fear to be amusing. Then the lavender-haired boy who I didn't have any info on shot a big blast at us. It obliterated the whole cave but me,#18 and #16, who was still in his capsule, survived. We landed on a nearby plateau where #18 opened the capsule door, releasing the huge android. Although I despised Dr.Gero, we decided to carry out his wish on killing his mortal enemy, Goku. It was sort of goal as we didn't have anything else to do. So, the three of us flew off in search of Goku leaving those other warriors behind.  
As we flew, I thought of driving a car to get to Goku's house. Driving was one more thing I could remember and it was something I always wanted to do. So, I convinced #18, along with our silent companion #16 to fly down to the roadway below us and wait for a car to come by. As we waited, Vegeta appeared and challenged us to a fight. He was very arrogent to say the least. #18 decided to take Vegeta up on his offer and the fight was underway. I found it very entertaining. Shortly, the Z Warriors showed up. I told Vegeta that if any of his friends came to help, I would step in. Vegeta just spat and said he didn't need the assistance of "those weaklings".Vegeta was so full of himself. I guess one good thing about being an android is that our energy goes on forever. Then, it happend. One of my favorite moments, beside killing Gero, was that literally bone crushing kick to Vegeta's arm by #18. I could hear his arm snap like a twig and then his scream in pain. It served him right, for all his arrogence and rudeness. I saw the purple-haired boy come down to make the save for Vegeta as well as the others except Krillan. That is when I stepped in. After bit of battling, the warriors fell unconsicious. We decided to leave them instead of killing them. I had to admit, they were pretty good, but they weren't good enough. We then spotted a fear stricken Krillan. He told us that we didn't have to kill Goku like Gero wanted to since Gero was dead. I told him that this was all a game and that Goku was part of the game. Then #18 told Krillan good luck and kissed him on the cheek. Then we left once again in search of Goku. Yes, like I said to Krillan, this was all a game. Unfortunetly, little did we know that later on, the game we played was the game we lost.  
  
  
*This is a little side project I'm working on while finishing up some more of my epic, The Zone Saga. After I have finshed that story, I will create the sequel to Story Of An Android:#17. This story is from #17's POV on his little journey. I love Juuanagou!!!!*  



End file.
